Snow Days
by LollipopClouds
Summary: Karin Hanazono is snowed in a mansion with a vampire named Kazune, but the degrees are continuosly dropping. Their methods to keep her warm aren't working, but maybe something ELSE will? *Lemon*
1. Chapter 2

Karin stood to look at her new - old house.

It was small,protected by red bricks, and mostly broken because of how old it was.

She shivered as a large gust of winter wind stung her cheek and blew her hair out of her face.

"Ah... cold, cold,cold!" she whispered.

It was supposed to snow soon, the weather men had explained it the last time she saw her television set, which was sitting with the rest of the un-packed boxes.

"Karin!" Her mean aunt yelled to her from inside, "Get your butt in here and un-pack my boxes!"

Karin sighed and trudged threw the hard mud under her feet that she knew was beginning to freeze.

She stepped into the house and slammed the door behind her, switched her boots with house shoes, and stomped to the pile of boxes, glaring at her aunt, who was sitting on the only thing in the living room- her old leather couch.

"Stop your ugly attitude and get to work! Boxes aren't going to HURT you now are they, you mongrel!" Her aunt snapped.

Karin had a few ideas of why her aunt seemed to hate her.

Her best reason was that her aunt was jealous of how pretty and young she was.

Karin was 17( 18 the next day), with wonderful,soft, porcelain skin, dirty blonde hair, beautiful green eyes with long eyelashes, large D-cup breasts,and a cute personality.

Everything about Karin was wonderful, yet she lived in despair.;

Both of her parents had died when she was a baby and never knew them.

She was tired of living with her cruel and controlling aunt.

Her current dream was to live alone with her husband and one day have kids.

But it seemed her dream would never come true.


	2. Chapter 3

I flopped on my bed, glad I was finally done unpacking everything.

My aunt was a complete BITCH to make me work like this! ALONE!

I slid out of my clothes and pulled on my nightgown.

I turned out the light and lay down on my pillow, wishing for a better tomorrow.

Then something outside caught my eye.

Right out my window.

It was tall. And dark. And definitely mysterious.

I squinted until the shape revealed itself from it's place reaching up to the clouds.

It was a mansion.

I immediately wanted to see the inside of it, I wondered if it was abandoned. Or fun to explore.

Then I shivered ..

Or HAUNTED.

Yeah, right, I'm probably thinking all of the wrong things, anyway.

~ 3~

"KARIN! Get up, right NOW!"

I groaned and rolled over to block my face from her's and the sunlight from my window.

I heard her cuss under her breath and then felt a bucket of water dump on me.

And it was freezing cold.

I jumped up and danced, trying to get the ice I felt off of me.

"Auntie! Why did you-"

"You need to wake up and cook! You'll do work around the house because you've finished school already, okay?" She said coldly.

I stared at her in disbelief. She was going to make ME clean up around the house and do all the work because she didn't bother to save me any money to go to college when she promised?

"Are we clear, TEENAGER?" She glared at me.

"Yes, Auntie." I snapped back.

She raised an eye-brow. "Make sure you watch that attitude with me! If I hear so much as a whisper of ungratefulness, I'm throwing your butt outside in the cold!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

What the hell was there to be grateful for?

She may have given me shelter, but she treated me like a slave.

She only gives me left overs.

Not warm food.

Doesn't even ask me if I tried every time I failed an assignment back in school, just yells at me for it and calls me stupid- too cheap to pay for after school tutoring, or anything else that could have helped me.

I can't even count how many times she's beaten me because she was drunk.

I stuck my tongue out at her as she turned the corner out the door.

Pulling off my wet clothes, I changed into a simple tee shirt and shorts.

I slipped on my slippers to clean up the kitchen.

~Later~

The snow had piled up so high outside that the roads were blocked and there were 13 inches of snow.

Too dangerous to go outside. The temperatures had dropped down to deadly degrees- around the 20's.

I rubbed my arms and started walking to my room when my aunt said in an angry, yet sleepy voice-

"Where do you think you're going?"

I froze. "To my room. I've been cleaning all day, auntie, and I'm fini-"

She cut me off, standing up and wobbling quickly towards me.

She was drunk.

"Auntie?" I asked uneasily.

Her eyes were full of pure hatred.

"You haven't finished cleaning! What's that smell? Where's our dinner?"

My eyes flickered over to the stove.

"I burned it.. I'm-"

She brought her hand down in a violent slap across my cheek, sending me to the floor.

"You WHAT? I spent my money on perfectly good ingredients and you can't even cook simple CURRY? You good for nothing child! You're ungrateful! You can't even cook like a housewife should? You failed in school,and you'll fail in life! You stupid , USELESS child!" She screamed into my ear.

I tried to hold back my tears, but once one rolled down my cheek, 2 long streams followed.

"I'm sorry, okay? You can't just expect me to be a professional at cooking! Leave me alone!I'm not ungrateful! I TRIED, isn't that enough?"I screamed up at her.

She stepped hard on my leg, almost spraining it.

I gave a loud shriek.

"Trying will get you no where! Trying doesn't help you at all! How dare you say you're not ungrateful and I should leave you alone!"

She grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me to my room.

"PACK YOUR CLOTHES!" She screamed.

My eyes widened.

She couldn't mean... But not in this weather!

"Auntie! The weather is-"

"NOOOW! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE?"

She slapped me again.

I let the tears flow again, creating puddles on the wood floor as I quickly ran around the room, packing my clothes.

"FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO STAY!" She screamed again, and stormed out of the room once more.

I pulled on my coat, afraid of what condition I'd be in.

If I lived with it.

I'd surely be dead by the time morning came.

Or sooner, the night made temperatures drop usually in snow days.

I stood slowly, dragging my suitcase behind me, and turned to stare in horror at my aunt lying on the floor.

I hoped she was un concious.

My guess was she was wobbling and took a dangerous fall to the head.

"Auntie?" I poked her with my foot.

She lay stiff. No reaction to my touch.

I sighed when her face twitched.

So she was just sleep, thank goodness.

But now I was going to leave.

"Goodbye." I said, crying, and wiped my tears so I didn't die faster out there.

~Night~

I bit my lip, the wind stinging my cheeks with every blow.

I could never survive the cold temperature out here.

Where the hell was I going?

Where the hell was I supposed to go?

I looked up, trying to block out the wind with my hand.

My heart beat quickened with hope.

I was getting closer to the mansion!

There were lights on, a sign there were owners, and hopefully they'd let me stay in thier house.

It would be perfect, since my aunt and I had lived in the middle of no where.

The house was my only hope!

I trudged through the snow, falling several times.

I wasn't moving fast enough because of my old boots digging into the 13 inch snow and staying. It took a big amount of strength to lift them out, and made me tire faster.

It was still snowing.

It was piling on my coat now, forcing me to the ground.

Shaking didn't help, as the snow would quickly be replaced.

I wasn't getting that much closer to the mansion.

I moved through a forest, feeling colder than I ever had.

The weather turned into a blizzard.

I gritted my teeth and pulled myself closer to the house, tripping again.

This would be the 36th time I fell.

I pushed myself up and tried not to cry.

I was sleepy and tired.

I kept pushing my self.

Finally, I was at least a 20 yards away from the house.

12 yards.

My heart beat slowed.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but my vision blurred.

I shivered.

And then I knew I was dying.

I fell again, barely having the strength to pull myself up once more.

7 yards.

I could see a figure in the distance.

I guessed it was a man.

I tried to crawl towards him.

I fell again.

This time, I didn't get back up.

I tried calling out to the figure.

"HELP!" I wept.

The figure froze, and then began running towards me in a wonderful speed.

My heart beat slowed again and I felt a wave a sleepiness wash over me.

I didn't have the energy to call again, or pull myself up.

The figure was running faster and getting closer.

The last thing I saw with my blurred vision before everything went black was a teenage boy with shining blonde hair.

I felt myself go limp as he called out to me and my eyes slowly closed.

-Kazune's POV-

I watched the figure on the ground closely from a distance, hoping it wasn't dying.

As soon as the body went limp, I caught it's scent in the air.

It held a perfect amount of sweetness.

I had never smelled something so different before, it was amazing.

It was a human.

A girl.

This girl smelled different than other human girls I had been around when I was in school.

This smell was wonderful.

I felt a wave of hunger wash over me as I neared the body and fell to my knees, calling out to her and rolling her over to look at her face.

My cheeks slowly flushed and I squinted.

She was the most beautifulest girl I had ever seen.

I felt her body to see how cold she was and my eyes widened.

She was dying!

I picked her up bridal style with her bag and ran with my usual speed back to the house, hoping I would get there in time.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered.

I neared the house and burst through the door.

Jin and Micchi were out hunting for girls, there was no use in telling them I had one right in my arms.

I rushed to the living room and lay her gently on the soft couch.

My eyes flickered over to the fireplace.

"Damn you, Micchi!" I clenched my fists.

He forgot to get the firewood again!

I sighed, calming myself and took off my jacket and shirt so that I was showing my chest and abs.

I made my way over to her, and slowly undressed her.

First I took off her coat, shoes, and pants.

I sucked in a breath as I noticed how big her breasts were, how soft, porcelain, and shiny her skin was.

Her hair was the prettiest shade of dirty blonde I had ever seen.

If only I could see her eyes.

She was most likely the same age as me.

Her tee shirt was slightly pulled up over her stomach, revealing some of her skin.

I stared down at her , so innocent.

I inhaled her sweet scent again.

Getting this close to her exposed skin, her smell was even better.

I could tell that she was a virgin..

She was way too pure.

I sighed, trying to keep control.

Pure.

After all of the girls I'd had sex with, kissed, killed for my own selfish reasons, had no love for, just enjoyed taking them over, why was I so attracted to this one?

Why was she so fragile to me?

Why was she making me so crazy?

Why in the world was I trying to hold back my urges from her, not taking her purity for instance?

I wanted her the moment I saw her face.

My eyes widened as I realized her skin was becoming pale.

She was dying and I was sitting here admiring her!

Breathing a little more heavily, I picked her up, sat down on the couch, and lay her on my lap.

I pulled off her pants, revealing innocent white panties,making my thoughts even harder to control.

I sucked in a breath once more and held it while I pulled off her stretching top.

Her breasts had to be bigger than her D-cup bra.

They were amazing.

Most likely still growing.

Her legs were perfectly shaped.

Her whole body was perfect..

I brushed her long hair out of her face and held her closely, trying to give her heat from my own body.

I winced.

Her skin was ice-cold, I was really glad I saved her now.

She would have died if I hadn't taken action and saved her quickly.

"You're okay.." I whispered finally.

I looked at her neck.

It was perfectly fine, with no bruises, just porcelain skin.

I tried to hold back from ruining it.

From sinking my teeth into her throat.

I wanted every inch of this girl, and It would take every ounce of my power to stop myself from hurting her, from even scratching this girl that was for some reason so precious to me.

Being a vampire, it would take me awhile to get used to holding back from biting her.

I hoped I wouldn't loose it and take her by force too soon.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back from loving her for too long.

Eventually, her skin began to return to a normal color and temperature.

Her eye lids fluttered and I snapped out of my trance of admiring her body.

I blushed again when she snuggled closer to me, hugging my chest tighter to her.

It really did take all of my strength to try not to take her right on the spot just then.

She seemed to want my warmth, so I slightly held her closer.

And then my thoughts went back to her.

Inside, I was jumping happily for school, the fact that she was alive and perfectly fine now.

I had completely saved her!

I smiled on the outside.

Our embrace felt so natural, it was like we were together before.

I had to think back for a moment, hoping she wasn't one of the girls I had enjoyed and never paid attention to.

No, I would remember someone so beautiful.

I looked down to scan her face, which was the exact moment her wonderful green eyes I took a second to admire had opened.

~Karin's POV~

I froze as my vision came into focus, showing the beautiful and hot guy that was holding me.

His hair was what I remembered before I blacked out, a golden mixed with white.

His eyes were the most dazzling sea blue I had ever seen and I saw mystery and lust in them.

They had me hooked for a second.

This was the hottest guy I had ever seen in my entire life.

The jocks at my school had no chance against him.

He had strong muscles in his arms and most likely his legs, too.

My eyes wandered down to his chest and I noticed how perfectly sculpted he was in so many ways.

His abs were wonderfully showing.

He was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

I remembered all that happened and pushed myself away from him.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, standing up and regretting it as my body went cold.

"Warming you up." His voice was serious as he pulled me down onto his lap, this time I was straddling him on the couch.

Even sitting down he was taller than me.

I pulled away when he hugged me again.

"How'd you find me? I was dying in the storm! Now I'm alive?"

I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Stop, if you do that, you'll freeze to death." He stared into my eyes.

"I can't just hug a stranger, especially in this position!" I stared down at myself and gasped.

"Why am I naked? What did you do to me?" Frightened, I pulled my arms from him and hugged myself.

Had he taken advantage of me in my sleep? Like some pervert?

Had he taken my virginity?

I felt one of his arms lift from my back and he pushed up my chin so I could look at him.

I blushed.

"I may be a pervert, but I'm not that kind of guy- to steal a girl's virginity when she's not awake. I'd rather have you enjoy it.." He stared at me lustfully, licking his lips and I tried to look away.

He was totally winning me over.

"Why am I naked?" I demanded again.

"Don't you know? It's a way to keep body heat." He smiled.

My fury died inside and I became quiet as I realized what he REALLY did.

"You... saved me, didn't you?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I nodded slowly.

It became silent as we stared into each-other's eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, blushing.

He blinked. "Kazune..."

I nodded. What a beautiful name.

"Uh... thankyou, Kazune.. but I have to go out now."

But there was no where to go.

I unlocked myself from his eyes and started pulling away.

He gripped my arm and held me tightly.

"No.." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, scared.

"You haven't told me your name yet." his eyes softened.

I blushed. How could someone be so beautiful like this?

"Uh.. It's.. Karin." I said slowly.

He blinked.

"That's a beautiful name.. it's suits you."

I flushed again. "Thankyou,Kazune."

I tried to get up again, but he put both of his arms behind me and lowered them to my butt.

"I don't want you to leave me."

I stared up at him, embarassed.

"Do you mean..." I began.

He blushed, realizing what he just said. " Uh... That's not what I meant... it's too dangerous. I'd be happy if you stayed here, where it's safe."

I was disappointed he wouldn't let me go, but then again, being in his arms made me feel safe.

"Kiss me... I deserve a reward." He stared at me expectantly.

My eyes widened.

This stranger wanted to kiss me! I barely knew him!

"We don't even know each-other! A kiss just isn't some.."

"But I SAVED you." he pouted.

I would've laughed, if this situation wasn't so awkward.

Without another word, Kazune pushed my butt upwards, and when I turned back to him to ask what he was doing, his lips met mine quickly.

I wanted to pull away, but this kiss was unusually warm.

It spread throughout my body and heated it up completely.

I closed my eyes.

It was like a dream.

This should have been odd, my first kiss with a complete stranger, but this felt so natural, like I had belonged to him a long time ago.

Like this was what we were supposed to do.

The kiss started getting warmer and warmer until it was hot.

Why was I kissing this complete stranger?

Get a hold of yourself, Karin!

But, what the hell, I couldn't pull away.

This was amazing.

Even if I wanted to, Kazune's arms were wrapped around me even tighter than before.

He was being gentle.

A normal pervert would have just about pulled my underwear down or something like that, which confused me.

His arms may have been really tight, but he wasn't crushing me.

His arms around me was really comfortable.

Our fantastic kiss had ended as 2 boys as hot as Kazune walked through the door, talking.

We both froze, me locking eyes with them while they immediately silenced.

Kazune paid no attention to them,he was staring down at me,wide -eyed, like I was some

girl he had just fallen in love with forever.


	3. Chapter 4

One of the boys had light brown hair with widened and impossible light red eyes- the left was purple and the other was blue.

His black shirt was unbuttoned – revealing perfect abs. He was at least a whole foot taller than me.

The other boy was just slighter shorter than the stunning eyed one.

His hair was black and and his surprised eyes were blood red.

His wonderful chest and abs were revealed, for his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

I took a moment to notice that both of them were sweating and breathing hard.

I blushed, realizing I was almost completely naked in front of 3 boys.

I moved my hands from Kazune's chest and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Kazune," the black haired one gasped, looking me over, "Where did you find such a beauty?"

"Yes, she's wonderfully built. She's amazing." The light haired one whispered.

Suddenly, they both inhaled.

"She smells delicious!" They said together.

They stared at me hungrily, licking their lips and taking off their coats, never taking their eyes off of me.

Kazune lifted my hips off of him and stood me up, blocking me from their view.

I hid behind him, embarrassed.

"She's mine, you two."I heard Kazune say.

"No, she's not!"

The black haired one jumped over the couch and peeked over at me from behind Kazune.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me and turned, they weren't Kazune's.

The hands reached up and squeezed my breasts.

I gasped.

"They've got to be E-cups." I heard a voice behind me say seductively.

The black-haired one's eyes lit up.

"Really? Let me feel!"

Great. I was being treated like a chew toy!

But why?

Kazune stopped the black haired guy's hand from touching me and pulled me out of the tight grasp of the light brown haired one.

"Jin," he eyed the black haired one.

"Micchi." he glared at the other boy.

"She's a virgin isn't she?" Jin asked with excitement.

"I want her!" Micchi yelled.

I looked at them frantically.

"I said she's MINE." Kazune snapped.

Jin glared at him.

"No she isn't, you haven't taken her! She'll be mine soon."

Micchi stepped in, "No, Jin, she's mine. I want her so badly. I deserve her!"

"No you don't! You had 6 girls an hour ago!"

"You had 5!"

Wait a minute, these guys weren't talking about... so they...

Oh my god.

They wanted to have sex with me?

I shivered.

It was getting cold, not being in Kazune's arms.

"She's human, and I've saved her! She would've died if I hadn't gotten her out of the snow, you two. Lay a hand on her and I'll tear you both to shreds." Judging by the tone in his angry voice, we could all tell he ment it.

I was glad he was protecting me.

But why, I wondered.

"That's not fair!" Micchi snapped.

"Yes, it is. I'm not just going to give her away to you two." Kazune yelled.

"Why haven't you mated with her yet?" Jin smirked.

"Yeah. You can't stand to be in the same room with a human virgin, you'd go crazy."

"Does that mean you're holding back?"

"But, Kazune, you NEVER done that."

"Sex fiend."

Wait, Kazune was like them? I stepped back from his protective body.

He noticed this and turned around.

I stared up at him in disbelief.

"So, you didn't save me at all? You're just some pervert?"

He looked hurt. "You're different. You don't understand."

"I don't have to! You're a complete stranger, why should I trust you? I'm getting out of here!"

I snatched my shirt from the ground and started putting it on.

Jin tore it out of my hands and pushed me to the couch.

"You're not leaving until I take you. You're irresistible, goddess."

I couldn't push him away and he was already leaning in to kiss me.

With one arm, Kazune grabbed the back of Jin's shirt and lifted him off of me.

"Stay away from her. She's fragile."

Jin and Kazune had a stare down for a second before Jin backed away, glancing at me quickly.

I put my pants and shirt on.

"She's fragile, all right. But she's so rare, Kazune. I HAVE to have her. I'll do anything. I won't take long.. I want to hear her cries..." Micchi whined.

Something told me these boys weren't human.

I put on my shoes and Jin looked as if he was holding back from pouncing on me.

I put on my coat and grabbed my luggage.

"Please."

I felt an arm stop me.

It was Kazune.

"Karin, it's too dangerous out there... the snow's piling up and..." he looked worried.

"I don't care, I have to go.." I whispered.

I didn't want to stay in a house with two horny boys.

I was sure Kazune would protect me at first, but I'm not sure, if the others say he's the same... I just didn't know them that well, it was scary.

"I promise, I won't let them hurt you. At least wait until the morning when the sun comes up."

His eyes were trustworthy..

I sighed, taking one glance at the other two boys and nodded quietly.

"But just for one day. There are many reasons why I shouldn't stay here."

Kazune sighed, he looked relieved.

"Go upstairs." He growled at them.

They sighed, annoyed, and went up the long staircase.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you something hot." He asked softly.

I nodded once and he gently took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Tell me about yourself." He begged gently.

I pulled myself onto the counter.

"Umm. What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm.." He began to boil water in a pot.

"Where did you come from? Oh.. and .. how old are you? When's your birthday? How long were you outside? Do you live far? Are you in college? Are you comfortable here?

What would make you comfortable? Would you want me near you? What's your full name? What's your-"

I held up my hands, laughing.

"Whoa, that's too much for me to answer at once!"

Kazune blushed and stirred the soup.

"Sorry, I guess I just want to know everything about you." He said softly.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh.. uh.."

I cleared my throat. "My name's Karin Hanazono and I'm 18 years old. I was born July 3 and I'm... not in college.. yet.. and I am comfortable here, it's okay."

Kazune paused taking this all in.

"Where's your house?"

"About 3 hours away. At least on foot."

He stopped adding things to the soup.

"You walked here alone, for 3 hours? Why?" He looked stunned.

I blushed. I had never told any one about my aunt before... I may as well tell him.

"My aunt was drunk and threw me out... my intention really was to get here.. I was looking for a place to stay... at least until I could get on my own feet."

Kazune looked shocked, but then he shook it off and smiled.

"You're welcome to stay here, you know. I'm fine with it. I'll just have to keep a close eye on you.."

I thought for a moment.

"Are you sure? We barely know each other... it might be awkward.."

Kazune's eyes met mine and he slowly walked over until he was in between my legs , pushing against the counter and looking down at me.

"Let's get to know each other, then."

I flushed again and paused when Jin walked in the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle off of the counter.

Kazune held me protectively and glared at Jin.

I shrank into his arms.

Jin held up his hands, laughing nervously.

"Relax, I'm just getting a drink."

We locked eyes and he winked.

I blushed and turned away.

"I promise they won't hurt you as long as I'm here.." Kazune looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Kazune."

"Of course."

Kazune's eyes bored into mine.

"Kazune?"

"Yes?" He blinked, scanning my face.

"Uh.. I was wondering.. well.. thinking.. really.. that you 3 seem to be really different..."

Kazune froze and looked away.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Uh... well.. you guys just don't seem like regular guys to me.. You act like you're not human, or something." I said quickly.

"Oh, really? What do you think we are if we aren't human?"

He leaned in and I lay back, trying to break contact from our faces again when he reached over my head to grab seasoning.

I almost forgot he was in between my legs.

He had to reach far, and when he finally grasped the small container, he slid down back to his regular level, brushing up against me in that area.

I gasped silently and he didn't seem to hear it.

He walked over to finish the soup- which smelled really good.

My stomach growled and I held it, blushing.

"Ah, I'm sorry this is taking a long time, I'll be done in a second."

He sprinkled something else in the soup, I had no idea what it was, but I ignored it, wanting the soup.

Kazune poured the soup into a bowl and watched me eat it happily.

This soup was the best thing I had ever tasted!

I looked over at Kazune, sitting across the table from me, looking at me closely.

"Are you getting full?" He asked.

I nodded, embarrassed at how fast I was eating.

"Am I being greedy? I'm so sorry.."

"No, I'm just wondering, I don't want you to go to bed hungry."

My eyelids drooped and picking up the spoon took a lot of strength.

I was getting sleepy suddenly.

~Kazune's POV~  
I stared at her as she began falling asleep, the effects finally settling in.

"I'm tired-" She was cut off by falling asleep on the spot and I had to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I figured you wouldn't sleep because you would be worried, but you can sleep in my room with me."

I picked her up and walked her upstairs to my room on the second floor.

I kicked open the door and searched for something she could wear to bed.

She could borrow some of my shirts and shorts.

I took off her clothes and sucked in a breath.

Here she was again, innocent and unaware...

So vulnerable...

I climbed atop of her, so that I was hovering and stared down at her beauty.

I tried to ignore what my body wanted.

She stirred in her sleep and turned to her side.

I gave a soft laugh and pulled myself off of her.

I was surprised when small hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down on top of her.

"It's warm.." She mumbled.

She was still asleep.

I felt myself blush and my heart began to beat at a faster pace.

Her arms wrapped around my back and held me tightly.

For a moment, I just stayed there, wondering what to do.

I let out my deep breath and gently pulled her arms off of me.

I sighed.

If she kept doing that, I wouldn't be able to control myself around her again.

I quickly dressed her in one of my shirts and shorts and turned out the light, pulling her onto the bed so she was laying on a pillow right next to mine.

I turned away from her so I wouldn't get any ideas or visuals...

But that night, I had a very dirty dream about the two of us..

But to me, It wasn't really that dirty..

It was like... I was finally having actual sex.. or what it was meant to be, or something..

I wondered if that was called " making love."

The moans Karin had in my dream were the sweetest things in the world – like music to my ears..

But I knew that if we actually did do something like that, they'd be better than I'd ever imagine.

What about her body?

I wanted to see that, too.

Suddenly, my dream drifted off to something horrible.

I had bitten Karin and turned her into a monster. She was like me.

I ended up having to kill her because she was mad with power and started destroying everything in her way.

She even tried to kill the our baby.

Karin's POV

My eyes opened.

It was still dark outside.

Even under the covers, it was cold.

I felt around for more cover and realized something really warm was beside me.

It couldn't be... KAZUNE?

I thought he understood it was really awkward to be in a house with 3 boys I barely knew.

Sure, I was beginning to trust Kazune, but it was so..

New, being around someone so mysterious.

I wondered why he was protecting me in the first place..

He seemed to have a really soft side.

He did save me when I was dying.

I began to shiver, trying to resist the warmth next to me.

I couldn't just ask him to hug me, could I?

Kazune turned in bed, facing me.

He was sweating and breathing hard.

Was he having a bad dream.

"Kazune-kun?" I reached up over his head and touched it.

He was burning up!

As if a reaction to my touch, he started breathing harder.

"Uh... Kazune- kun?" I asked uneasily.

I felt a hand quickly grab my wrist, stilling my motions across his forehead.

I gasped and froze.

I squinted in the darkness to see if he was asleep.

My heart skipped a beat when amazing crystal blue eyes opened and stared back at me.

"Karin, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"N- nothing.." I whispered back, never breaking contact with his beautiful orbs.

"You're touching me."

"You were having a bad dream.."

He blinked, and his eyes returned to a normal baby blue.

I felt him sit up in the bed and walk away.

I sighed, it was cold again.

~15 minutes later~

When I couldn't stand the cold anymore, I stood up out of bed and felt that and unfamiliar pair of clothing was wrapped around me.

Kazune must have taken my clothes off again to make sure I was comfortable.

I blushed.

He'd seen me again...

At least not completely naked.

I had already gained most of his trust and I barely knew him..

What was wrong with me?

I quickly stood out of bed and felt around for the door.

Instead, my hands felt a hard chest and cloth.

I gasped.

"You're pretty naughty, aren't you, Karin-chan?"

I recognized the voice almost immediately.

It was Jin.

"Uh.. Jin-ku-"

I was cut off as a hand covered my mouth and another spun me around, and he pushed up against me.

He was so warm, I had to relax a little.

He wasn't as warm as Kazune, but I was really cold and a little desperate.

Jin rubbed against me and I blushed.

"Let's see.." the hand holding me slowly slid down to my stomach.

"What should I do to make you moan for me?" he whispered in my ear seductively.

My eyes widened and muffled screams of disagreement filled the room.

"Hush." He whispered coldly.

I struggled against him.

"If you don't stop that, I'll take your purity right now."

I froze and let his hand slip down into my underwear. "Good girl."

I gasped as his hand moved deeper until he started rubbing my clit.

I tried to hold back my sounds, to make them as small as possible.

It was hard. His hands felt so good.

But this was wrong.

Tears filled of mixed emotions rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

Suddenly, one of his fingers slipped inside of me and moved in and out.

I bit back a moan.

"Holding back, are we?" he laughed once.

"How about this?"

Another finger slipped inside of me and I began to pant.

"You're so tight, Karin."

I couldn't let it out...

I couldn't..!

"One way or another, I'm going to make you moan, and you know it." a third finger slipped inside of me and I couldn't hold back.

A loud and muffled "Mmmmmm!" sounded and I regretted letting it out.

Jin sounded happy, "So sweet.." he whispered.

I thought he was going to stop because he got what he wanted, but instead, I had just encouraged him to move faster.

"AHHHH!"

"You should have just moaned earlier, your cries are beautiful.." he whispered again.

I blushed and let out another moan as his fingers pushed deeper.

"Jin-kun!" I gasped.

I began to thrash once I felt something happening.

My core was getting warmer and my moans were getting louder.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he sounded pleased.

I had to get away from him before I climaxed.

"mmmm! AHHH! MMMF! I'm … AH!"

He held me tighter.

"I want to hear your final scream, but Kazune would kill me if he heard us, so bite back as much of it as possible, okay, Karin?"

I shook my head. "No! Stop! I'm about to.."

I closed my legs, trying to deny access, but he just pushed me to the ground so that my legs were straddling his and he was hovering over me.

"Karin, does it feel good?" He smirked.

I tried to fight him, but it was no use.

I screamed as I climaxed and his hand pushed down on my mouth, muffling most of it.

His fingers stilled inside of me and gently slid out.

My tears flowed again as he licked them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, as if he was taking in the sweetness of a long awaited cake.

"Karin, you have no idea how good you taste..better than any other girl..."

He tilted his head down and his eyes opened, an infa red now.

His hand removed from my mouth.

"Karin, I really want you now.." he whispered.

My eyes widened in fright and surprisingly, he let me wiggle away.

"Jin-kun, why'd you do that to me?" I whispered.

He stood up.

"Because, Karin, I'm not like regular boys.. I need girls for stuff like that."

"You mean, you're just some major pervert I have to live with temporarily?" I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Well, yes, but not exactly..."

What he did next surprised me.

He bent down and kissed me on my forehead.

"You're not supposed to know.. but since I have a good feeling you're good at keeping secrets.."

He stared into my eyes, signaling that he was going to say something I shouldn't say to anyone else.

"I'll tell you now."

He kissed my collarbone.

"I'm a vampire, Karin. I need girls for almost everything."He laughed.

I frowned at him. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"You DID say we weren't normal, didn't you?" His face moved closer to mine and I blushed again.

"You heard me?"

" Yep."

"You haven't seen us in action... so of course it's hard to believe.."

"Are the others.. um.. vampires?" I said, trying to ignore the fact that he was now running his hands up and down my legs.

"Yeah..."

"H-how?"

"We have these rings.." He lifted up his hand and balled it up, showing me a small skeletal ring.

It gave a fascinating red glow.

"That could be anything." I whispered.

Jin stood up.

"Well, I do have to go, anyway.. I need to drink someone dry.. so, why not?"  
"He whispered something under his breath and I had to shield my eyes from the huge red light that lit up the room.

The light dimmed, and confused, I looked back at Jin.

He was wearing a long black jacket with tight leather black jeans.

On his neck, he wore a spiked choker labeled HADES.

His hair was as long as mine, all the way to his waist.

Around his shoulders was a long black cape that swept the ground.

He wore long black gloves, cut off at the knuckles and on his head was a crown that looked to be made out of bones.

On his feet were long black boots with spikes all around them.

His eyes were spectacular- a flame red and they were shining.

"J.. jin- kun..." I rubbed my eyes.

Was this real?

He reached out his hand, and unsure, I took it and he lifted me up.

"You're not dreaming, so there's no use in asking yourself, Karin,"

"How is this possible?"

He pulled me closer.

"It's really hard to explain... it's like.. the future and the past mixed together to create an effect with the present."

Something tugged at my memories, but I had no idea why..

"Uh.. before, you said US." I let go of his hand and stepped back. "Do you mean.."

"Yes, Karin, Kazune and Micchi are Vampires,too."

He smiled and my eyes widened as I noticed his sharp teeth were poking out from the sides.

"Ah... um.."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you because you're Kazune's.. besides, there's something special about you. Kazune would kill me if I bit you and turned you into one of us."

Suddenly, I felt envious. "Why not? It's just an outfit... and powers. What's wrong with it?"

Jin shook his head, "It's more of a life and death thing.. if you're one of us, you'll crave sex most of the time, you can't control yourself even when you want to. You'll have powers that will be hard to control. You'll be attracted to the opposite sex and want gallons of blood. There are very few ways to stop yourself."

He backed away from me.

"Oh, and before I go.."

He looked me directly in the eyes as a black mist engulfed him.

"You should know that Kazune's probably trying desperately to hold himself back from hurting you."

And then Jin was gone.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

What could Jin mean; and how in the world was this all supposed to come together?

Suddenly, Kazune burst in the door.

"What happened? I thought I heard you scream."

I looked at him.

"What do you-"

I covered my mouth, blushing and remembering that he was right.

"So you did? Why?"

"Uhhh... I fell out of the bed."

"Oh.. I made you breakfast. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

I stood up and he motioned for me to follow him.


	4. Chapter 5

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed, stuffing eggs into my mouth.

Kazune let out the breath he was holding and looked relieved.

"So you like it?"

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I haven't tried it before."

I blinked, "You haven't tried eggs before?"

He shook his head.

"I don't cook much, or think too much about food."

It was probably because he was a vampire.

"Will you try it now?"

"Sure."

I stabbed a small blob of egg off of the plate and surprised Kazune by feeding him.

He blushed and so did I.

"Uh... um... I took a sip of my milk and tried not to look at him.

"It's good." I heard him say quietly.

The kitchen grew silent.

"Karin?"

I turned to him. I had never really heard him say my name before.

"Yes?"

"You can tell me what happened in my room."

My stomach dropped.

"What do you mean? I fell off the-"

"Karin, I could smell Jin's scent when I opened the door. Don't lie."

Shit.

He got me.

"It's nothing, really."

Kazune stood up, looking mad.

"Quit lying. What did he do?"

He grabbed my arms.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Karin, you don't have to keep his secrets. Did he touch you?"

I started to shake my head.

This was all so confusing. Why would Jin do that to me and act so normal after wards?

Yes, he was a pervert...

And why was Kazune so cold towards him? Why was he so protective towards me?

Where was Micchi, and what the hell would HE do ?

Was Kazune really like the both of them?

Why was he so sweet, and if it was true he was holding himself back from me, WHY?

How come Jin was the only one bold enough to touch me before anyone else?

How come he didn't do anything further than that?

Why wasn't this some weird dream instead of reality?

How long would it be until my virginity was taken?

And would it be the right person?

Was I falling for Kazune?

Certaintly not, but.. maybe soon..

"Karin, please tell me."

I tried to look away, his face was so close.

"You can trust me."

"How am I supposed to know that, we barely know each-other."

Kazune looked hurt.

"Yes, he did touch me."

Kazune's expression changed to shocked.

"Where?"

I blushed. "My.. uh.. down .. th... uh ."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything more." He blushed.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Did he hurt you.. in any way?"

I shook my head.

"Did you want him to touch you?"

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you scream for me?"

"His hand was around my mouth."

"Well, why did I hear you scream once, then?"

I blushed again and he stared into my eyes for a reason.

"It's too embarrassing to say..." I whispered.

"Oh.. I see." He blushed again, too, and I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Karin. I should have taken you downstairs with me."

"It's okay, Kazune-kun."

He shook his head this time. "No, I don't want anyone to touch you."

The door opened and Micchi walked in.

"Aw. Kazune and Karin-san are already having a love moment." He was wearing an outfit similar to Jin's, only his was blue and had wings on the crown that was on his head.

Kazune stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Micchi, what the hell are you doing dressed like that in front of her?"

"Relaaax, Karin already knows."

Kazune frowned and stared at me for a while, squinting.

I blushed.

"You.. what?"

"Uh.. Jin told me what you guys really were, I guess so I wouldn't be confused if I found something you guys did really odd."

Kazune looked mad.

"When he come's back, I'm going to KILL him!"

I grabbed his shirt.

"That's not really necessary! Please, don't. Jin doesn't seem to be really that bad of a guy.."

Kazune was STILL mad.

What did he hate Jin for?

"Karin,dear, I still smell your purity.. are you waiting for me to take it?" Micchi interrupted.

I blushed at his words.

Micchi and I locked eyes.

In his eyes were lust, I wasn't surprised, but his eyes were so pretty, they were hard to look away from.

Kazune blocked me from his view.

"Don't get any ideas, Micchi, I told you she was mine yesterday night."

"Of course, I remember that, Kazune, but someone ignored that this morning, right? There's no point of saying that to protect her. She's irresistible and it's really hard to control ourselves around her.. It's like torture being in the same room with her. You can't deny it either.. it's really surprising that you seem to act so normal around her when you're actually.." Micchi stepped closer to us so that he was just inches away from Kazune's face.

"... imagining her naked right now, under you and moaning..."

I blushed again and Kazune's hands gripped the table.

"That's not true..." I heard Kazune say.

"Oh, it is.. any one could tell." Micchi smiled.

" I CAN'T HELP IT!" Kazune yelled, surprising me.

So it was true.. Kazune was attracted to me..

My hands reached up to my hot cheeks and I shut my eyes tight.

This was so embarrassing!

"Oh, how sweet, she's blushing...it's lovely..." Micchi beamed, looking towards me.

Kazune turned to me, his cheeks were flushed, too.

"Uh.." I tried not to look at him.

"You two would make a beautiful couple.."

I shut my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, you two, but I have some girls to get.. being around this sweet and pure girl drives me crazy..."

And with that, a blue mist made Micchi disappear.

Kazune walked away from his place in front of me and put his face in his hands.

"Kazune-kun?"

He didn't answer.

I felt horrible...

"Uh.. Kazune-kun?"

No answer.

I slowly stood up and walked towards him.

"Don't come near me."

I stopped, hurt, but took another slow step forward.

"Karin, stop walking... you know, you shouldn't even be in this house. I was stupid to decide you'd be safe here, with me. I'm the same as them."

I shook my head.

"Kazune, it's alright..."  
I put my hand on his back and he looked up at me, backing away quickly.

"I can't even touch you without imaging dirty things... I think about you all the time, more than any other girl I've been with."

My heart skipped a beat and I stared into his sad eyes.

"Kazune.."

He looked away.

"Remember last night? You never told me about yourself.."

He stopped looking sad and just looked surprised.  
"Wha.."

"C'mon, tell me about you."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

We sat down on the couch, like last night, except I wasn't in his arms.

"What should I say?"

"How old are you?"I suggested.

"19.."

"Ahh... well...how old were you when you first found out you were a vampire?"

"I think I was 3.."

I imagined a three year old Kazune and smiled.

"I bet you looked so cute! Will you transform for me now?"

"Uh.. that might be a little risky.. I don't really hold back when I turn into my true form.."

I bit my lip. "Ohh.."

I thought of something else.

"Why did you move in this house with those 2?" I asked.

Kazune took a moment to think.

"Because I grew up here. They're my brothers."

"Whoa! I had no idea.."

"We've been really close since our parents died."

"Oh.. my parents died, too."

"Really?"

"I lived with my aunt, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

"Um.. Karin? I have to go."

I frowned. "Why?"

"I need to.. find some girls..."

I froze, realizing what he meant.

For some reason, I was slightly jealous.

"You mean.. sex." I said softly, looking away.

"Um.. yes.. I don't want to hurt you."

I balled up my fists. "Yes, you should go."

I didn't look at him as he stood up.

"Karin? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine... just hurry up, alright?"

"Yes.."

A bright white light filled the room, like Jin's when he was transforming.

"I'll see you later, Karin."

"Okay."

I looked at him, just as he was disappearing in a mist of white.

I sighed when he was gone.

It really bothered me that Kazune was off having sex with other girls.

Wait, why?

Kazune and I were only friends and I was jealous because of that?

Now I was confusing myself!

Kazune's POV

I licked the blood off of my lips and thought of Karin again.

The dead girl before me was laying in the snow, naked.

She was stupid to walk out here alone when she knew I was coming back for her.

"Idiot." I whispered, and licked the rest of her blood from her neck.

I blushed when my thoughts drifted off to her again.

Sitting alone in my house.. waiting for me to return.

I sighed and stood, weak in my legs.

I wanted Karin under me, naked and calling my name.

I wanted to touch every inch of her to make her moan.

I wanted her legs wrapped around me.

I wanted to pleasure her..

I wanted her to be MINE.

When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I teleported back to the house to be with her.

Karin's POV

I had no idea what was going on at the moment.

All I knew was, I began thinking about how I felt when Jin was touching me, and how jealous I felt when Kazune went off to have sex with other girls , and then I felt like I was missing out on something, and before I knew it, my slipped down my shorts and I was moaning without control.

"Kazune-kun...! Kazune -kun! Ahhh!"

I imagined him thrusting inside of me and blushed.

How big was he, I wondered?

I felt myself nearing my climax when Kazune appeared right in front of me.

"KAZU-ne.." I stopped screaming his name when our eyes met.

"Hey, Karin, I-"

His expression was shocked as he realized where my hand was.

I froze and so did he.

Suddenly, he blinked and his eyes turned the wonderful crystal blue again.

He started breathing heavily and his eyes wandered up to mine.

He eyed me hungrily.

I was too shocked and embarrassed to think.

I gasped when he grabbed my arm and pulled it out of my shorts.

He took my fingers into his mouth.

What was going on with him?

He sucked on them and I put my other hand on my mouth, blushing.

He pulled my fingers out of his mouth and began to lick them.

"Karin, you taste so good.." He moaned.

"Kazune.."

It was like torture.. I was about to climax and I had stopped.

I squirmed.

Kazune's eyes opened and he stopped licking my fingers.

"Did I interrupt ? Were you about to.."

I blushed and nodded, wondering what he was going to do.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me, pulling me back on the couch.

He lay my legs on top of his and lifted my shirt a little, circling my stomach with his fingers.

I shivered, his touches were warm and sparky..

"Let me finish for you." He locked eyes with me and I felt his hand slide into my shorts.

"Kazune-kun! No-"

"Please? I want to touch you so bad.. it will only be for a few minutes..please."

I stared at him, unsure.

He didn't give me time to answer before he started stroking my clit.

His fingers felt better than Jin's and I almost moaned immediately.

I didn't want to moan in front of Kazune.. it was too embarrassing..

I pressed my hand onto my mouth to keep it in, but when 2 of his fingers slipped in, I muffled a pleasured scream.

Kazune grabbed my hand.

"Please.. I want to hear you.. Just let it out."

I blushed again and his fingers moved in fast, gentle thrusts.

"AAAH! Kazune-kun! Mmmmm! Ahhh!"

He stopped for a moment, staring at me in amazement and blushing.

"AH!" he moved his fingers again and my body shuddered.

"MMMMM! AAAAAAH! mmmmmppppppph! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed when I climaxed.

Kazune pulled his fingers out of me, making me gasp, and licked them.

I watched him, panting.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

I looked away. "Good..."

I heard him laugh softly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're moans were wonderful?"

I thought before I answered, "Jin."


	5. Chapter 6

I was panting hard, tired after what he'd done to me and for a moment we stared into each others eyes.

Kazune looked as if he was going to kiss me when he blinked and his normal clothes were on.

He looked confused.

"What happened just now? All I could think about was getting back home.." he frowned and look down at me.

He searched my face, trying to find out why I was blushing at him and breathing heavily.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded, embarrassed.

How could he just loose his memory after that?

"You.. were in your other form and you... were touching me."

Kazune's eyes widened. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

He looked worried.

I was guessing he still hadn't realized he was in between my legs, and without much thought, I gently wrapped my legs around his waist and he gasped.

"K-karin!"

"You didn't hurt me, it felt really good, actually."

He stared at me in awe and we stayed staring at each other for a while.

I was being so bold, I had no idea what I was doing, or why.

He blushed and pulled away from me.

My heart dropped.

Unfair!

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Kazune, what do you do exactly when you go out looking for girls?"

His eyes clouded over.

"Stuff I can't really control."

"Like what?"

I sat on the couch regularly and looked at him closely.

He sat down beside me

"I... take advantage of helpless females and kill them after I'm pleasured. I can't have them knowing we live here and we're a threat."

Shocked at his words, my eyes widened.

"But.. why?"

"I've thought about it and I guess it's because of our hormones as teenagers... I don't really understand myself.. but it hasn't gone on that long. I think it started when I was 16. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.. I'm sorry for leaving you in order to do something like that.. I wish I knew more about this whole thing, but my parents died and left me with nothing but this horrible life."

I looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Kazune-kun."

"Thanks."

Our eyes met and he flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I smiled back.

~3 weeks later~

Surprisingly, Kazune and I had gotten closer and it was as if we'd known each other for years.

We liked the same shows and the same books.. well, mostly the same books.. I found out Kazune had a library hidden in his mansion..

Kazune set up a room for me, but I basically sleep in his room anyway because the temperature seemed to drop a few more degrees.

On the Wednesday of the third week, about the night when the degrees dropped, I made my way to Kazune's door, rubbing my eyes.

Kazune's light was on.

I knocked on the door and he opened it.

His shirt was off!

I blushed.

"Yes, Karin?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Uh... I.. It's gotten really cold.." I tried to ignore his wonderfully sculpted body.

I could already feel his heat coming from his body, even standing 5 inches away from him.

"Can I sleep with yo.. I mean, can we sleep toge.. uh .. can I sleep in your bed.. with you?"

Although I had slept in the same bed with him many times, it was still so embarrassing, that he was the only one I was comfortable with to go to for heat.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, spreading warmth to my entire body.

He turned out the light and we lay in his warm bed, facing each-other.

"Goodnight, Karin."

"Goodnight, Kazune-kun."

He turned away from me and I heard his silent snores.

I couldn't sleep, his warmth was spectacularly comfortable, but my mind was set on something...

My heart and mind were arguing.

The two of us were best friends.

I was glad to sleep in the same bed with him, I had gotten to know him and fell in love with his secret library.. his talent for science, his gentleness, his mysterious ways of protection, his hair, his body, his smile...

I was of course, attracted to everything about him..

The argument settled down on what my heart had to say.

I shivered, and as if on cue, Kazune rolled over, asleep, and hugged what was next to him tightly.

Me.

I blushed furiously.

My body grew warm and my eyelids drooped.

He was so hot...

I leaned into his chest and lay my head beside his.

I could just make out his eye lashes in the darkness and noticed how long they were.

They added on to his beauty.

My heart started beating faster and I closed my eyes and imagined Kazune and I kissing.

He wouldn't mind if I stole another kiss, would he?

I reached up to touch his face gently and pushed my lips to his.

I saw the same sparks I saw when he had kissed me the day we met.

Why did he do that?

This could have been our first kiss.

I never pulled away.

I kissed him with all the passion in my heart, hoping this stupid argument would settle.

And then it did, right when I felt a longing inside of me.

I was deeply and madly in love with Kazune Kujyou.

I pulled away and stared up at his sleeping face in disbelief.

I was in love with him?

WHAT?  
Did he like me back? Or was it just his hormones?

Certainly not – he would've taken my...

Virginity..

By now...

Oh, my god, what if...

What if Kazune loved me back?

I was freaking out.. I had never had a real crush on a boy before... or even thought about

them loving me back..

I felt like waking him up to tell him what my thoughts were about.. but what if he really didn't like me back?

What if he DID say he loved me, but only for sex?

His warmth soothed me and I drifted off.

~Next Morning~

I awoke to feel that Kazune's warmth wasn't helping.

I could feel the cold all around us..

I whimpered and pushed myself into his body.

My eyes were shut tight.

"mmmm.." I heard him say softly.

He gasped and sat up, realizing his was holding me.

"Karin, whats.."

"Kazune-kun.. it's so cold.."

I grabbed on to him tightly and tried to take in as much warmth as I could.

It felt like someone had left a door open in the middle of a storm.

"What's going on?"

My teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Kazune.. please do something.. why is it so cold?"

Kazune let go of me and I whimpered again as he pulled himself out of bed.

"I'm going to go check the temperature... I'll turn the heat on."

He was gone for a while and I tried everything I could to stay warm.

For a few minutes, I sat in his spot where he had slept, but it soon grew cold.

I tried gathering every inch of the covers.. but it was no use.

I was beginning to freeze to death.

Kazune came back in the room, frustrated.

"Damn it!" He screamed, grabbing me from the bed and wrapping me in a blanket, carrying me downstairs.

"Kaz- z-zune.. what's wr-wr-wro-wrong?"

We sat on the couch.

"Our hot air is frozen over in a block of ice.."  
"W-what?"

"And our doors are impossible to open.."

"Wh-why?"

"Karin, we're snowed in. The snow's up to the windows now.. we can't get out of here."

He sounded worried.

"I don't know what to do, I can't seem to help you."

"Can't we t-ta-take a bath?"

"Nothing here is heated... our water's all cold.."

I sighed.

"What do we do? Wi-winter isn't ove-over until 2 weeks."

He held me tighter.

"There's got to be something..."

I sat up in his arms as I realized something embarrassing that might work.

"Any ideas?"he asked.

I nodded slowly, gaining the strength for what I was about to say and began to blush.

"Th-th there is o-o-ne thi-thing that ju-ju-st might wor-k k..."


	6. Chapter 7

I unwrapped myself from the blanket and took off my shirt, revealing my black underwear set.

"Karin! What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Remember that day you saved me? Skin to skin contact might work."

He considered this for a moment and slowly took off his shirt.

I took off my pajama bottoms and set them on the couch.

When he just stared at my body, blushing, I huffed and started to undo his pants to reveal black navy boxers.

"Hmm.. we both chose to wear black underwear today, huh?" I smiled, almost laughed.

Kazune gave a nervous smile.

I wrapped us in the cover and sat in his lap.

He held me in a bridal style position and I rested my hands on his chest.

I was comfortable... and warm.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "You're so warm, Kazune.."

"A-ah.."

I smiled to myself. He was probably blushing right about now.

He squeezed me tighter.

"Hey, Kazune?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Last night, you hugged me in your sleep."

"I did? Did I hurt you?"

"No." I closed my eyes. "It was a warm hug.."

"Oh.."

"You know, Kazune-kun? You always worry about hurting me, but I don't think you could hurt me if even you wanted to."

"Oh, yeah? Why do you say that?" I couldn't help but think he sounded angry.

"Because we're close friends."

Suddenly, Kazune lifted me and then pinned me to the couch, standing on his knees between my legs.

"What are you.."

"How can you still trust me when you know I'm so dangerous? I could really hurt you!

I've been controlling myself for a while to stop myself, and it's getting really hard now! So don't think that just because we're friends I'll be gentle enough to hold back from THIS -" Kazune caught me by surprise as he rubbed our two sexes together once-" for so long! You should be really cautious around me."

I blushed. One because of what he had just did, and two because of the beautiful fury in his now crystal eyes. He was looking down at me and finally taking a little control.

He looked as if he was going to take me right on the spot.

Oh, who cares?

I think I acutally wanted him to.

"Kazune-kun.. do that again.." I sighed, ashamed that it had actually felt good to me.

The longing feeling I had last night ran down to my abdomen and I started breathing heavily, wanting more.

My cheeks were flushed and Kazune was staring down at me in surprise.

He rubbed us together twice and I let out a small "Haah.."

Kazune rubbed us together again, over and over, causing my whole body to warm up.

I forgot about the cold for a second, lost in the amazing pleasure of us rubbing against each other through cloth.

It felt so amazing..

I made a mental note to hold in the moans that were threatening to slip out of my mouth and knew I would sooner or later, if this went any further.

"Does it feel good?" Kazune smiled down at me with his now soothing crystal blue eyes.

I nodded frantically and closed my eyes as he moved some more.

It was getting really hot now..

Suddenly, it all came to me.

Kazune and I had to have sex in order to keep warmth!

I blushed and put a hand on Kazune's chest.

He sat us up.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Kazune, I think I have a better idea that makes a lot of sense."

He stared at me again, encouraging me to go on.

"Why don't we have sex?"

Kazune stared at me for a moment, processing if what I said was true and this wasn't a dream.

"What did you say?"

I sighed and repeated it again.

"Why don't we have sex? It's the perfect solution.."

Kazune's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

I flinched. "But I trust you... I doubt anything can go wrong."

"What did I say earlier? I can't control myself around you that well.. my true form is starting to show."

"But I know you're a gentle person.."

"Stop saying that! All I'll ever be is a killer! My whole life-that's all I'll ever be!"

"But I'm positive you're different.." I was starting to cry now, he was rejecting me and saying bad things about himself.

"Just stay away from me, if you need to be warm again, just call me, but other than that, I'm going out again."

"NO!" I grabbed his arm.

He glared down at me. "Karin, let go, I need to go or I won't hold myself back."

"I don't want you to go!"

"Why?" He screamed.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I took a deep breath to say the words that were on my mind for a while.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

I shut my eyes tight, blushing and crying like crazy.

"K...ar...in.." I heard him whisper.

"I don't want you with any other girl anymore! Just look at me from now on.. please.. stay here and make love with me instead of them..." I was bawling now and couldn't stop.

I let go of Kazune's arm but I soon felt warm hands cup my cheeks.

Sparks flew again as I felt his lips press against mine and my eyes shot open.

Kazune was staring right into my eyes with love.

I blushed again and Kazune pulled away from me.

"I love you,too."

Now my tears were falling with happiness.

"Stop crying.." he laughed and kissed me again,this time, I felt his passion.

Kazune gently pushed me down on the couch and put himself between my legs again, panting.

"Karin, I don't think I can hold back... maybe this isn't a good .."

I pressed my fingers to his lips and wrapped my legs around him.

"Kazune, you don't have to hold back anymore."

"Ok." He smiled down at me sweetly , "I'll try to be gentle for as long as I can,then."

I smiled and he asked me one more time, "Are you sure?"

I pushed up my hips and rubbed against him,making him groan.

"I'm very sure."

He leaned down to kiss me, which turned out to be a tongue battle.

We didn't come up for air until a while later .

"Mmm..."

I felt something hard poke me through my underwear and Kazune blushed.

We both stared down at his large... "friend" and I smiled inside, glad I was attracting him.

"Hurry,up, Kazune-kun.." I whispered, feeling wetness in my area. "I'm wet.."

He looked back up at me, embarrassed, and slowly slid down my underwear.

His heavy breathing grew even heavier as he stared down at my sex.

"I've been waiting to see this.." He rubbed my clit with his thumb and I whimpered.

He stopped rubbing it after a minute to take off my bra, throwing it aside and stared down at me. For a long time.

"Wh.. what?" I squirmed, uncomfortable with my body being seen by a boy.

"I knew it.." He smiled.

"Knew what?"

He bent down, grabbed one of my breasts gently, and stuck the other in his mouth.

"I knew you were more beautiful like this than I imagined."

I let my moans out for Kazune to let him know I was feeling good.

"mmmm.. Kazune-kun... Ahh!"

He stopped to suck the other one.

"Haaaah!"

He stopped sucking all together and trailed kisses all the way down my stomach until he stopped at my sex.

"Karin..." he whispered as he leaned down to lick me.

"MMMMM! AAAAAAH!"

It was amazing, how good he was making me feel, it was WAY better than Jin's touches,that's for sure.

His tongue slipped inside my petals and he began to taste me.

"Kazune-kun! Waaaaah! MMMM! So good... AHHH!"

I tangled my fingers in his hair and felt myself climaxing.

I whimpered as his tongue thrust deeper.

"Kazune! I'm coming!" I started screaming.

When I climaxed, he licked my juices and I blushed.

"You're so beautiful when you do that..." He whispered.

Kazune lifted my legs to his sides and scooted up, taking off his boxers.

I stared in amazement at his length.. it was so big, I almost asked him if it would fit.

I moaned quietly when I felt him poke me at my entrance.

"Karin? Can I?"

He was breathing so hard, it would've been impossible to reject him even if I wanted to.

He was sweating, and looked as if he would pass out if he wasn't inside me right now.

"Kazune, make me yours..." I reached up to touch his face and he gave me one silent nod, staring at me lustfully.

I felt him push inside of me slowly until he was all the way in, ripping my barrier.

"So tight.." I heard him whisper.

I gave a high pitched shriek of pain and Kazune looked pained.

My nails dug into his back.

"I'm sorry... so sorry..." he kissed my tears away.

KAZUNE'S POV

Seeing her in pain broke my heart, but she felt so good.

Virgin's always felt good to me, but Karin felt so wonderful.

She was literally the best girl I'd ever had sex with.

No, this was 'making love'..

I waited for her to tell me to go on, I was so eager to feel her more and move, but instead she shut her eyes tight, waiting for herself to adjust.

I looked down and saw she was bleeding.

I started breathing hard again.

Calm down. They're supposed to bleed, because I broke her barrier.

I looked back up at her.

I wanted to hear her moans, not her shrieks of pain!

Suddenly, I felt my good side slowly slip away.

I fought myself to stay still...

At least until she liked it, I'd go as fast as I could, but this was torture.

And then Karin opened her eyes.

"You can move now.." Her voice was small.

KARIN'S POV

When I nodded for him to go on, he looked like he was in pain while he pulled out gently and then back in again.

I winced at the pain.

He moved slightly faster and the pain was slowly slipping away, until I couldn't feel anything anymore.

And then I felt something wonderful happening.

It was almost unbearable – the new pleasure that began building up with his thrusts.

It felt so much better than being touched, it was spectacular.

I moaned louder than I ever had until they became hoarse.

Kazune still looked a little pained, keeping this slow pace must have been uncomfortable for him.

I wrapped my legs around him and reached up to touch his cheek.

"You can go faster... Please... It feels SO good, Kazune-kun..! Mmmm.."

Kazune picked up his pace.

"MMMM! AAAAAH! MOOORE! AAAH!"

This was the most beautiful moment in my life...

Making love with him was like heaven.

He started to moan with me as he pushed a little faster.

I gave a small scream, and as if on cue, Kazune wasn't his gentle self anymore.

His eyes had changed, but I still saw him inside of them.

He pushed both harder and faster at the same time and I started screaming his name.

"Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!" I threw my head back.

"You feel amazing, Karin." He said in between thrusts.

"So do... MMMMMM.. you." I also said in between thrusts.

Kazune pulled out of me and flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

He grabbed my hips and pulled them up and down, slamming me on him.

"Karin!"

"Kazune-kun!"

His cheeks were flushed in concentration when I looked down at him.

"It's wonderful! It feels so good!" He started moving me at an amazing speed.

He was being both rough and gentle at the same time.

I couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

My screams grew louder and louder until I felt myself climaxing.

I pulled myself down to kiss him and he pulled my cheeks down eagerly.

In the kiss, I kept rubbing us together to keep the pleasure building.

My muscles tightened and I broke the kiss.

"KAAZUUNE – KUUN!" I gave a last earsplitting scream of pleasure.

"KARIIINN!" He screamed with me.

I felt a hot liquid empty into me and we both froze, Kazune pushing his hips up into me for a few seconds before falling back on the couch.

I felt so weak, I collapsed on his chest, both of us panting hard and he wrapped his arms around me.

All I could feel was the warmth spread through my body.

No cold.

He kissed me passionately again and I pushed into it.

He slid out of me and I gasped.

I slid down next to him on the couch.

"Kazune... I love you so much.."

"Karin, I love YOU so much.. that was amazing..."

I sighed and for a moment we sat together, staring up at the ceiling, holding each-other.

And before I knew it, I was having a dream we were starting a family.


	7. PLEASE READ! EDIT!

**Hey, sorry, but this story is currently being edited, because I don't feel it went the way I wanted it to, so in other words, I don't think it makes any sense, so I'm changing the storyline just a _little_, and the summary will be changed, too. :)**

**Give me a few weeks before I start making changes.**

**I'm not sure how to tell you I've edited all of the first 6 chapters, so I guess one way is..**

**I'll put in bold letters before the chapters begins :**

"**Edited"**

**I guess that's okay..**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the story when I've edited most of it.**

**If you want to wait until I've uploaded the entire first 6 chapters, I'll show that I've done it by deleting both this chapter and the same one at the end.**

**(Both have the same warning)**

**Bye bye!**

**I'm off to my editing! X)**


End file.
